Through The Years
by Starlight623
Summary: Songfic to Kenny Rogers' Through The Years Very short and fluffy!


Disclaimer:  I own nothing from Harry Potter (though little Lily Potter is technically mine).  No money is being made from this!  It all belongs to JKRowling and several book publishers and movie makers!

The song is by Kenny Rogers and it doesn't belong to me either.

Enjoy!

Through The Years

            Hermione reached the top of the stairs leading to the professors' apartments at Hogwarts.  What a day!  She had just gotten back from class and it was such a rough one.  Not one of the third year Hufflepuffs could change the candles into feathers.  She was glad to be home.

            When she opened the door, she found Minerva McGonagall sitting on the couch, holding Lily, who was only a month and a half old.

            "How was she today, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

            "She was a perfect angel, Hermione.  A perfect angel," Minerva answered.

            Hermione was so glad that she could call her former professor and former colleague a friend.  It was so nice to be able to sit down and talk about anything.

            The older woman was glad to be a help to her two favorite students.  Hermione and Harry Potter were famous in Hogwarts' history, but there was more to them than that.  They were special people and she was proud to call them friends.

            "That's my girl," Hermione said softly as she took the baby from Minerva.  "Always such a good baby.  I'll bet you get that from your daddy."

            Minerva smiled.  She knew how much the Potters loved each other and how much they went through to get to this point.  "Well, I'd better get going.  Albus will be wondering where I am," she said.

            "Ok.  Thanks so much for watching Lily," Hermione said with a hug.

            "It's no bother at all.  Same time tomorrow?" Minerva asked.

            "As long as it's ok with you."

            "Of course.  Anything to play with this little beauty.  See you tomorrow, Hermione, little Lily."

            "Bye-bye, Minerva," Hermione called as the door closed.  "Well, Lily.  I think it's time for a nap for you."

            She walked the newborn to the nursery and put the baby into her crib.  She smiled at her daughter and turned off the lights.

            Hermione walked back out to the kitchen.  She conjured a dinner and placed a heating charm to keep it nice and hot.

            She went into the living room and flopped onto the couch.  She flipped on the Muggle radio that Harry rigged to work on the grounds.  An old song filled the room.

I can't remember when you weren't there

When I didn't care for anyone but you

I swear we've been through everything there is

Can't imagine anything we've missed

Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the years

You've never let me down

You turned my life around

The sweetest days I've found

I've found with you

Through the years

I've never been afraid

I've loved the life we've made

And I'm so glad I've stayed

Right here with you

Through the years

            Hermione began to cry a little.  This song was so much like her and Harry.  

I can't remember what I used to do

Who I trusted, whom I listened to before

I swear you've taught me everything I know

Can't imagine needing someone so

But through the years it seems to me

I need you more and more

Through the years

Through all the good and bad

I knew how much we had

I've always been so glad

To be with you

Through the years

It's better everyday

You've kissed my tears away

As long as it's okay

I'll stay with you

Through the years

            Harry raised his wand to unlock the front door.  As he reached the door, he heard Hermione crying.  He rushed inside, concerned on what he'd find.  When he got there, he found his wife on the couch with tears running down her face and a light song playing on the radio.  'I know this song,' he thought to himself.   He knelt down in front of her and took her face into his hands and kissed her softly.

            Hermione smiled as Harry stood and extended a hand to her.  She took it and stood with him.  He wrapped his arms around her and began to dance with her.

Through the years

When everything went wrong

Together we were strong

I know that I belonged

Right here with you

Through the years

I never had a doubt

We'd always work things out

I've learned what love's about

By loving you

Through the years

            Just then, Lily began to cry.  Harry ran to the nursery and scooped her up.  He came out into the living room and danced with both of his girls.  He smiled.  How wonderful to have such a perfect family.

            Hermione beamed.  She felt so safe in Harry's arms and she was happy knowing how much Harry loved his family.

Through the years

You've never let me down

You've turned my life around

The sweetest days I've found

I've found with you

Through the years

It's better everyday

You've kissed my tears away

As long as it's okay

I'll stay with you

Through the years.

            Seventy years later …

            Hermione and Harry both returned from work at the same time.   They kissed at the door and Harry unlocked it.  It was his night to cook, so he headed for the kitchen as Hermione sat on the couch and turned on the radio.  "Through the Years" floated through the room.  Harry heard the song and hurried to the living room.  He took his wife of seventy-two years into his arms and began to dance with her.

            "Happy anniversary, love," she whispered.

            "Happy anniversary, my Mione," he replied as they swayed to the music long after the song ended.


End file.
